


First Sight

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, May be triggering to some, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sexual Assault, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: The first time Spencer senses their connection is at Will and JJ's wedding. However, after practically being shoved by Garcia to speak to her, she disappears. The next time he sees her she's a victim in a BAU case. The worst part? She's Will's sister, Isabelle.Can Spencer tame his feelings for the fiery red head and solve the case? Or will emotions explode?I am legit crap with summaries.





	

“This was love at first sight, love everlasting; a feeling unknown, unhoped for, unexpected -- in so far as it could be a matter of conscious awareness; it took entire possession of him, and he understood, with joyous amazement, that this was for life.” - Thomas Mann

Spencer was on the dance floor with Prentiss and Garcia when he first spotted her, the girl with ruby red hair, standing towards the side of the tent, her framed blue eyes shining with happiness. He wondered if she was a friend of the bride or the groom when he heard someone clear their throat behind him, causing him to jump. Turning he felt his face begin to warm as he saw Emily raise a dark manicured brow towards him, “What?”

“You should go talk to her.”

“Talk to who?”

Emily rolled her eyes, “I'm not blind Spence, I see you looking at her, and so does Garcia. Go ask her to dance!”

Spencer shook his head, “No I can't, I don't even know who she is.”

Penelope Garcia just smiled at him, “Well go find out!” Turning her friend around she shoved him gently in the same direction he'd just been staring.

Letting out a nervous chuckle he made his way through the huge group of people, making his way out his eyes landed on the empty spot where his mystery girl was just standing. His hazel eyes searched the throngs of people but with no luck. Letting out a disappointed sigh he found himself standing in front of the bride and groom, “Congratulations guys.” Hugging his blonde co-worker and shaking the hand of her new husband he made his way through the house and to his car. The mystery girl on the forefront of his mind. Could it be love at first sight? Spencer shook his head, he was a scientific being, love at first sight was not something he had ever believed possible. Not until her.

Isabelle LaMontagne may have been born and raised in New Orleans Louisiana but her heart belonged to the east coast. Boston to be specific. She had spent her entire life swearing to her big brother Will she’d leave and she kept her word. After being accepted to Boston college she packed her bags and never looked back. The two had always been close, so it wasn’t much of a big surprise when he had called her and insisted that she come to Washington for his wedding. So mustering as much emotional blockage as she could, she bought her train ticket and made her way to D.C. For her big brothers wedding. Even if her anxiety made itself known more than she had liked it to. In fact, it was the entire reason she was tearing out of the house and heading straight back to the train station. Breathing through the impending anxiety attack she shot her brother a text, apologizing for her hasty exit and that she would call him the minute she got home. She cursed herself and her anxiety. It had always been a problem, one that she had always had a handle on, well, until the last month or so. No matter how many different prescriptions they had tried nothing seemed to work. The worst part? She had a deadline for a song she'd been writing. A deadline coming up quicker than she would've liked. Pushing the deadline out of her head she stepped foot on the train, an instant feeling of dread taking over the pit of her stomach. Feeling the train begin to move she knew it was too late to get off. Whatever this was that was coming regardless. Squeezing her eyes shut she just kept breathing, refusing to allow the attack to come even though she could feel it simmering below the surface of her skin. 

 

*2 weeks later*

“I didn't choose you. I just took one look at you and then-there was no turning back.” -Anonymous 

Garcia entered the round room, her eyes solemnly looking at the whole team. Her usually peppy demeanor replaced with sadness, “Right, so Boston Massachusetts.” She cleared her throat and made her way towards Derek who handed her the projector remote, “There has been a series of rapes and homicides in and around the downtown area.” She glanced at JJ quickly before continuing, “So far there have been five reported rapes and four murders that police know of.”

“What do you mean five rapes and four murders?” Derek asked as he flipped through the information on his tablet, “Are you telling me one of them got away?”

Garcia nodded, “Yeah. One managed to escape. She's currently at Mass general.”

“Does she have a name?” Reid asked, not looking at the woman at the front of the room.

There was a long pause before she spoke, putting the picture on the flat screen, “Isabelle LaMontagne.”

Spencer's eyes went wide and his heart began to race as he saw his red headed mystery woman from JJ and Will’s wedding in front of his eyes. His blood was boiling as he listened to Garcia list the things that had happened to her, his eyes glancing in JJ’s direction as he tried to gauge her reaction. Had she known? Was Will aware of what had happened to his sister? Was he already in Boston? When the tears sprang from his friends eyes he knew the answer, and that made his blood boil hotter. Someone hurt her and that someone was going to pay for what they did. 

 

She hated the feeling of her own skin, running her nails against it in the hopes that she could make the feeling go away; with tears streaming down her face and bruises forming all over her body she felt more ashamed then she ever had in her entire life. What was worse was she overheard the chief of police saying they were calling in the BAU. The BAU meant JJ and JJ meant Will. The one person she was scared to see. Seeing him meant telling him what happened and having to see the look of disappointment on his face. Hearing movement she jumped, instantly scrambling to the other side of the bed, hiding between it and the wall. She wasn't going to let him find her to finish what he started, she was a survivor, she was her brothers sister and no one was going to take that away from her. Squeezing her eyes shut she felt the blood drain from her body, she was starting to have an anxiety attack and she didn't have the energy to stop it, instead it took over her body mind drifting into the blackness until it was all consuming. 

 

Will had spent the entire trip pacing the length of the BAU’s private jet, his thoughts on his sister. Why hadn't she called him? Why did she think she needed to go through this herself? Did she think he was mad at her? Disappointed? Disgusted? He shook his head, he could never be any of those things with her. She was his baby sister, his family. Feeling someone place their hand in his shoulder he turned to see his new wife. She had a smile on her face, one that he knew was meant to comfort him but today, today comfort wasn't something he had. Covering her hand with his he exhaled, “Why didn't she call me?”

“There are a lot of reasons why rape victims don't reach out to their loved ones. The biggest reason-”

“Disgust.” Spencer said between clenched teeth, “Most rape victims feel disgusted with themselves, so they assume that their family will feel the same; even though they know deep down that's not the case.”

Will shook his head as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to break free, “I could never be disgusted with her. She's my baby sister.”

“I know.” JJ said as she squeezed her husband's hand, “And she does too, even if that thought is buried deep in her subconscious right now.”

Prentiss watched Reid get up from his seat and head towards the back of the plane, swearing that she saw  
anger in his eyes. Slipping from her spot she followed the geniuses path to the back, finding him in a seat with the palms of his hands buried in his eyes, “Hey Reid, you okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine.” He snapped. 

Surprised by his snappy response she took a seat across from him, “I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk.”

“I'm fine. It's nothing. Just one of my headaches is all.”

“If you're sure.”

“I am.” He lied. 

With a nod of her head Emily went back to her original position, waving off Rossi and Hotch’s questioning looks. She figured when boy wonder was ready to talk he'd find her. 

 

“Where the hell is she?!”

Isabelle awoke with a start, cringing as she heard Will yelling at the doctors. Looking down she noticed no one had moved her from the floor. She was in the same position she had been from her anxiety attack earlier. Peeking her head up she saw him in the doorway, eyes bloodshot, cheeks stained with tears. She wanted to go to him but couldn't. Her legs were like lead, keeping her in her current position. She was so distracted by Will that she somehow missed JJ slipping in and spotting her.

“Hey Belle.”

Isabelle jumped, smacking her knee off the side of the bed, “Shit!”

“Easy. It's just me, JJ.”

“I know.” Was the only way she could respond as she buried her face in her knees now, trying to hide from her sister in law.

“Can I ask you some questions?”

Will entered the room, standing over both the women. It wasn't until JJ looked at him and then motioned for him to sit that he realized how intimidating he looked. Sitting down next to her he cleared his throat, “Hey Belle, look at me.” When she didn't he wiped his eyes, “I'm not mad at you, or disappointed, or disgusted. This wasn't your fault.” He reached across JJ and ran his fingertips against his sister's arm, his heart sinking as she trembled and moved towards the back wall, “I’ll leave you to talk with JJ. I love you Belle.” Standing, he left the room, stepping out into the hall he was greeted by Hotch, Morgan, and Reid. Unable to help himself he began to sob, “She won't even look at me.”

“Give her some time.” Hotch responded as he clapped his friend on the back, “Why don't you go back to the police station? Rossi is there and Prentiss is at her apartment looking for anything that can help us determine who the unsub is.”

“I want to help Aaron. Belle is my sister. I want to help catch the son of a bitch that did this to her.” 

“I'm not sure that's a good idea.” Derek responded, “You're too close to the victim.”

Will glared at him, “That victim is my baby sister!”

“I understand that. But we need emotionally detached people to work this case. You can't be that Will.”

“What about JJ?!”

Derek sighed, “JJ will be okay. If she gets too involved we’ll have her back off too.”

Aaron looked at the two men, “Morgan, why don't you take Will to the police station. Reid and I will stay here with JJ.”

With a nod of his head Derek escorted Will out of the building and to the car.

 

“Belle, I know you're scared right now, but you're safe okay? No one can hurt you here. There are officers posted at the door and my boss and doctor Reid are out there as well. We’re not going to let anything happen to you okay?”

Isabelle lifted her head, turning she looked at JJ, “I'm so sorry JJ.” Beginning to sob she buried her face back into her knees, “I'm so sorry.”

“This is not your fault, do you understand me? There's no need to apologize.”

Belle nodded her head, “My skin feels so disgusting. I want to scratch it all off. Make it stop.” Without even thinking she once again began to claw at her pale dirty skin. She began to sob harder, “Get it off!” 

JJ sprang into action, calling the doctor in they managed to get Isabelle off the floor and into the bed, restraining her, “Belle I need you to calm down okay? Listen to the sound of my voice. The doctor is restraining you so you can't hurt yourself anymore. This is for your protection.”

“GET THEM OFF!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, her whole body thrashing.

Spencer's fists balled, he wanted to run in there, wanted to keep her safe from the invisible monster that she was fighting. Inhaling and exhaling to keep his heart steady he nearly collapsed with relief when they sedated her. Once JJ and the doctor came back out he cleared his throat, “Did you get anything from her rape kit?”

“Results aren't back yet, should be soon though.”

Aaron handed the doctor his card, “Call me as soon as you hear back.” He looked at JJ and then at Reid, “One of us needs to stay with her. Once she wakes up she may be able to finally talk to us.”

“I'll stay.” JJ volunteered, “She's going to be more comfortable talking to me. I'll call you once I know something.” Without even so much as waiting for a response she turned on her heels and went back into the room, hearing the door close behind her she collapsed in a chair next to the bed. Looking at Belle she took her hand, bowing her head she exhaled, allowing the tears to fall for the woman sedated in the bed.

 

“When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.” - William Shakespeare 

It was three hours later when Spencer went back to the hospital. After speaking with the doctor it was determined that the unsub had left traces of semen. However, Garcia was unable to find in any database, which left him incredibly frustrated. He'd done this to four other woman and Belle was the first one he'd made a mistake with and left evidence. There's no way that this was the first time he'd done this. Knocking lightly on the door he saw JJ smile at him, allowing him entrance, “I figured I'd give you a break. You look like you could use something to eat.”

“Thanks Spence, but I think I'm going to stay here. I can't run the risk of Belle waking up and someone she doesn't know being here.”

“At least go to the cafeteria and get something. If she wakes up I'll call you.”

With a small smile she nodded her head, “If she wakes up she may get upset. Will and I didn't get a chance to introduce many people to her at our wedding. She doesn't do well with large groups of people. Since she doesn't know you she may have another anxiety attack.”

He watched his friend leave the room, leaving him alone with the woman that he had felt strangely and instantly drawn to. Taking JJ’s seat in the chair next to the bed he watched her, taking in every feature and inventorying every bruise, scrape, and cut the unsub had unleashed on her. He would pay for every single one of those marks on her porcelain skin and he was going to be the one to make sure it happened.

“Is she gone?”

Reid jumped, “W-who? JJ?”

“Yeah.”

“I relieved her so that she could go get something to eat. I can go get her if you want me to.”

Isabelle shook her head, licking her lips she noticed how dry her mouth was, “Water, if you could get me some water I'd appreciate it.” Looking over at the man sitting where JJ had previously been she noticed that he looked familiar to her. He was at her brother's wedding. The last time she'd seen him he was dancing with two other women, “I’ve seen you before.”

He nodded as he poured her a small cup of water, “My name is Doctor Spencer Reid.” Hovering over the bed he smiled, “They won't let me take the restraints off so I'll help you. Just take it easy, little sips.”

Looking into his hazel eyes there was a sense of calm that moved through her body. His presence made her feel something she hadn't felt since she'd been rushed to the hospital and poked and prodded with needles, safe. Taking small sips of water she nodded, “Thanks. You were at my brothers wedding.”

“I was. How're you feeling?”

She snorted, “How do I feel? I'm not sure how to answer that question Dr. Reid.”

“Please,” he insisted, “Call me Spencer.” He sat back down in the chair, “JJ told me you suffer from anxiety.”

“I do.”

“Are you taking any medications to help manage it?”

“I was but it stopped working.”

“How long has it been since that?”

“Almost a year.”

His heart broke for her as he watched the hurt fill her eyes, “Hey it's okay.”

She shook her head, “No it's not. I shouldn't have let this happen.”

“You didn't let anything happen. This was out of your control.”

“That's not what he said. He told me I'd had this coming since the first time he saw me.” She began to cry, her heart racing, “I can't breathe.”

Without thinking Spencer took her hand into his, “Just breathe Isabelle, you can do this.”

She shook her head as she squeezed his hand, “I can't.”

“Did he say anything else to you?”

“That I was his dirty little slut,” she gasped for air as her mind raced, memories in the form of a movie playing back in her brain, “That once he was done with me he'd make me pay for making him feel such impure thoughts.” She squeezed Spencer's hand so tight she thought for sure he'd ask her to let go, but he didn't. He took it, helping her breathe through her attack, talking to her about how well she was doing, how strong she was. Once it was over she began to sob uncontrollably, “Spencer I can't get his voice out of my head.”

“Reid? What's going on? What did you say to her?!” JJ demanded to know as she rushed into the room, standing beside Isabelle’s bed, “I told you to call me!”

“JJ, I can't...he's okay, I told him not to get you.”

Running from room, Spencer demanded the doctors remove the restraints. Promising she wouldn't claw at her skin anymore and that he would be personally responsible for her. He walked in after them, satisfied when Isabelle had been released. Taking his seat in the chair he spoke, “I promised them you wouldn't dig at your skin again and that I would be personally responsible for your behavior.”

JJ just stared at Reid, unsure of what to say until she saw the look in his eyes. He cared about Belle. A girl he'd never even really met before. Excusing herself for a moment she stepped outside the room and called Hotch, “I’m going to help Prentiss process the crime scene.”

“Where is Reid?”

“With Isabelle.”

He was silent, “Are you sure that's a good idea?”

She looked back in the room, “Yeah it'll be fine. He's got everything under control.” Hanging up with her boss she spoke with the nursing staff about being sure that once the doctor had everything he needed that Belle get a shower. Then stepping back into the room she cleared her throat, “Are you going to be okay with Reid while I help them process your apartment?”

Isabelle nodded, “Yeah I'll be okay.”

“I spoke to the nurses, they're going to get you a shower as soon as the doctor is done getting everything he needs.” She looked at Reid, “You call me as soon as they release her. I'll have Will bring her some fresh clothes.” She noticed Belle’s reaction, “Hey it's okay. He wants to see you and make sure you're okay.”

“I can't JJ. I can't face him.”

Sitting on the side of the bed she smiled, “Okay. Then I'll have him leave them at the nursing station. But you're going to have to talk to him at some point.”

“I will, I promise.” She yawned, “I'm so sleepy.”

Standing from the bed she smiled at Reid, “You take care of her and if anything happens call me.”

 

“How is she?” Will asked JJ as he paced around the police station, “Who's with her at the hospital?!”

“She's as well as to be expected. Reid is with her.” She was met by silence, “She's comfortable with him.”

“She doesn't even know him!” 

“I can't explain it. They're comfortable with one another. There's a connection there and I'm not about to break it. It may be what we need to get her to tell us what she may know.” Her phone cut out, “Listen, Spence is calling. I'll call you back.” Clicking over she felt her heart begin to pound a bit harder, “Is everything okay?”

“Everything's fine. She's taking a shower right now so I wanted to call and tell you what she said to me earlier.”

“I'm with Morgan so I'm putting you on speaker.” Placing the phone on speaker she spoke, “Go ahead Spence.”

“She said that the unsub stated that she had this coming and had it coming since the first time he saw her.”

“Anything else?” 

“Yeah, he called her his little slut and told her that when he was finished with her he'd make her pay for making him feel such impure things.”

“So the unsub is religious?”

“Maybe. He may not be now, but he may have been raised in an extremely religious household. Almost to the point of his parent or parents being religious fanatics.” 

“Has she said anything else?”

“No.” He heard the shower turn off, “She's out, I've gotta go. I'll call you guys if I get any more information.” Hanging up the phone he smiled as he watched Isabelle emerge from the bathroom. Her red hair wet and sticking to her skin, body covered in a loose fitting FBI tee shirt and a pair of cotton navy colored bottoms, “Feel any better?”

She shrugged, “A little.”

He patted the bed, “Do you think you could answer some basic questions for me?”

“I can try.” She sat on the side of the bed, her blue eyes fixated on Reid’s hazel ones. Closing them briefly she inhaled and then exhaled, “Alright, I'm ready.”

“If you need me to stop all you have to do is say so. Understand?” He saw her nod, “Okay. Isabelle, can you tell me what the man looked like that took you?”

She closed her eyes as she tried to access the memories that she tried so hard to bury. Letting out a small sob she nodded, “It was dark, all I can remember is his eyes and his mouth.”

“Great job Isabelle, can you tell me what they look like?”

“His eyes are big, almost too big, and they're green, but only a little bit.”

“What color are they mostly?”

“Black.”

“Tell me about his mouth.”

“There's a scar above his lip, it looks deep, like he was cut with a knife.”

“You're doing great, is there anything else you can tell me about him?”

She nodded, tears streaming down her face, “He smells.”

“What does he smell like?”

“Garbage. The way he smells makes me want to throw up.”

He watched her clutch her stomach, “Okay Isabelle. Is there anything else you can tell me? Either about how he looks or maybe where he kept you?”

“It was cold, my body can't stop shivering.”

“Is it dark there too?”

“Yes, and damp.”

He watched her eyes flutter behind their lids, “Are you looking around?”

“Yes.”

“What do you see?”

“So much metal.”

“What about the metal?”

“I'm surrounded by it, and the windows are broken.” She gasped, “He's coming back.”

“Isabelle you're okay. I'm here with you. Me, Spencer. He can't get near you again okay?”

“Spencer?”

“That's right. I'm here.” He watched her tense up. “What's happening Isabelle?”

She cried out, her arms shielding her face, “No! Not again!”

Jumping from the chair he wrapped her in his arms, “Hey it's okay. Nothing's happening. You're at the hospital with me, I'm going to keep you safe.” He held her in his arms as she began to sob. Once she began to calm down he helped her lay down, “I need to call the team and you need some more rest.”

“Don't leave me.”

Waiting until Isabelle was asleep Reid called the team and filled them in. Asking Garcia to look at metal warehouses that were no longer in use, he hung up as he heard Isabelle scream. Rushing into the room he took her hand, “Hey it's okay. I'm here.”

Isabelle woke with a start, “Spencer!” She squeezed his hand, “Nightmare. He found me, he was going to kill me.”

“We won't let that happen. I won't let that happen.” 

“I want to get out of here. I don't want to be here anymore.”

Spencer nodded, “The doctor said we could leave after you woke up. I called JJ, she and Prentiss are on their way over to pick us up.”

“I'm not going home am I? I can't do that. He’ll find me.”

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, “No. You're coming to the station with us.”

“Is Will there?”

He nodded, “He is.” He saw her start to get upset, “I'll be with you the whole time. You need to talk to him.”

“I'm not ready!”

“Then I'll be with you when you are.”

 

“A real man can't stand seeing his woman hurt. He's careful with his decisions and actions, so he never has to be responsible for her pain.” - Anonymous 

Will was growing frustrated with his sister. Any time he moved into the same room as her, she'd find a reason to leave. All he wanted to do was hug her and reassure her that nothing that happened was her fault. He was however, incredibly thankful for the tall, lanky doctor that refused to leave her side. He watched from the main bullpen watching how the two interacted with each other. He smiled as he watched Spencer place his hand on her lower back and sat close to her as Derek attempted to help her remember more details of her attack. How the doctor wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close when she started to get upset. He had never seen Isabelle that comfortable with anyone that wasn't him. The way she had taken to Spencer surprised him, she was generally so anxious that meeting new people that she never said more than two words to them, but the genius seemed to be the exemption to that rule. 

“She and Spence have become pretty inseparable.”

Will jumped slightly, not realizing how lost in thought he was, “Yeah I guess.”

Prentiss smiled, “He's a good kid.”

“I know.”

“I didn't realize you had a sister.”

“She suffers from an extreme anxiety. She doesn't do well meeting people. I was surprised she came to the wedding.”

“I wondered who she was at the wedding.”

Will ran his hand through his short hair, rubbing the back of his neck, “We were going to try and introduce her to you guys but she took off before we got the chance.”

“She's not on medication?”

He shook his head, “She used to be but it quit working and started making things worse for her. So she stopped taking it. She's tried just about everything else her doctor can think of, nothing's worked.”

“So she just deals with it?” Emily watched him nod, “She's a strong girl Will.”

“Yeah she is. A lot stronger than I've ever given her credit for.”

 

“You told Doctor Reid that it was cold and dark where he held you captive.”

Isabelle nodded, “And there was metal everywhere.”

Derek looked at the red head and then at Reid, “Are you sure you want to do this again?”

“I want to do it as many times as it takes. I need you to catch him before he does this to anyone else.”

Morgan exhaled, “Alright. I need you to close your eyes and breathe. We’re going to go back to when you were abducted. Can you tell me what happened?”

Isabelle squeezed Spencer’s hand before she spoke, “It was dark, late. Maybe close to ten or eleven. I was on my way home from the studio.”

“What happened next?”

“I had my headphones on. They're the only thing that keeps me from getting too anxious to function.” She shuttered, “There's a pair of hands wrapping around my waist! They're pulling me backwards!”

“Okay Belle, you're safe with us. Did you look around?”

She nodded, “It's too dark to see the color of the van, but it opens from the side. He's throwing me inside it!” Pulling away from Spencer she ran her hands up and down her arms, her eyes shut tightly, “God it stinks. He smells so bad.”

“Does anything feel weird inside the van?”

She nods again, “The floor is soft, not hard. Like there's a rug inside it.”

“You're doing great Belle, what else can you tell me?”

“I turned on the overhead light!”

“What do you see?”

“His hair,” she choked back a sob, “Its dark, almost black, and greasy.”

“Is there anything about his face you can see?”

“A scar over his lip.”

“You told Reid about that in the hospital. Anything else?”

“I'm fighting him off, scratching at his face, his clothes, everything to try to get him off me. LET ME GO!”

Spencer wrapped his arm around her, “He can't hurt you Isabelle, you're at the police station with Derek and I.” 

Hearing his voice calmed her, “His hands are rough, callused?” She shook her head, “He shut the light off. It's so dark.”

“Was the ride long or short?”

“I can't tell.” Her heart began to race, “I can't,” she held her chest, “I can't breathe.”

“That's enough Morgan.”

Derek looked at his friend, “Isabelle, I need you to concentrate on my voice, you're safe. He can't get to you.”

“DEREK!” Reid yelled as he watched Isabelle gasp for breath, “ENOUGH!”

Hotch burst into the room, “Derek that's enough. Reid, get Isabelle calmed down and then come find me.” 

With a nod of his head he wrapped the petite woman in his arms, “Can you hear my voice?” He saw her nod, “Okay I want you to just listen to it okay? You're okay. You're with me and I'm going to keep you safe. Just breathe. Your brain is tricking you into thinking you can't breathe, but you can.” He sat and breathed with her, his arms never allowing her to get free. Once she was calmed down he smiled at her, “There you are.”

“Thanks.” Isabelle responded, tears cascading down her cheeks. Looking up at the man across the table from her she felt the water well up again, “I'm so sorry.”

“Hey,” Derek said as he reached across the table, instantly regretting it as he watched her coil into herself, “It's okay mama. There's nothing to be sorry about. I should be apologizing for pushing too hard.” He gave her a smile, “I'll leave you in the capable hands of Doctor Reid. Try to get some rest, if you want to try again later we can okay?”

She nodded, “Okay.” 

Once Derek left the room she looked up at Spencer, “Don't leave me okay?”

“I won't. Do you want to try and get some sleep?”

She shook her head, “I don't want to sleep. The nightmares are too much.”

“Okay. I need to go talk to my boss. Do you want me to have JJ come sit with you?” He watched her shake her head, “Are you going to be okay by yourself?”

“Can you get Will?”

Spencer blinked at her, “Of course. Are you sure you're going to be okay?”

She nodded, “Yeah I'll be okay.”

Dropping a surprising kiss to the top of her head he left the room, walking into the bullpen he nodded at Will, “She wants you. Just,” He paused for a moment, “Be careful with her.”

“Thanks for not leaving her side. I've never seen her so comfortable with a stranger.”

“Human connection is a funny thing.” Was all Spencer said as he left to go find Hotch.

Raising a brow, Will shook off Reid’s weird response. Exhaling he headed towards the room to his sister.

Isabelle heard the door open, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” 

“I'm-”

“Don't. Don't say you're sorry Belle. None of this is your fault.”

“I just-” She exhaled, “I don't know what to say.”

“I'm not expecting you to say anything.” He stepped towards her and then stepped back as he watched her face pale, “Hey, hey it's okay.”

“I can't, I can't do this.” She began to cry, “I need..”

“Spencer.”

She nodded, “I don't know why and I'm sorry but I can't help it.”

“It's alright, I'll go get him. Are you going to be okay for a minute?” Watching her nod he quickly left the room in search of the only man his sister would allow near her.

 

“You wanna tell me what that outburst was all about?”

Spencer shrugged, “I'm not sure what you mean.”

Hotch stared at him, “Spencer if you're falling for her you can't be allowed to be involved with this case.”

“I'm helping her. I'm the only person she feels safe with right now. I'm not falling for her.”

Emily walked in and snorted, “Yes you are kid.”

Turning his head he glared at the brunette, “Are we done?”

“No. I need you to promise me you can be level headed. We've got another victim. I want you and Prentiss to go to the scene.”

Spencer opened and then closed his mouth, thinking before he spoke, “Who's going to stay with Isabelle.”

“I'm sure her brother is more than capable.” He eyed the doctor, “Spencer, you can follow orders yes?”

“Of course I can.” He spat as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hotch looked at Prentiss, “What do you think?”

“I think you should tell Morgan he's coming with me because there's no way he's leaving her side.”

He sighed and ran his hand down his face, “Fine. Take Morgan.” Leaving the room he yelled down to Rossi and JJ to go to the morgue. 

 

“Hey Isabelle?”

She looked at her brother from across the table, “Yeah?”

“Where are your glasses?”

Her body went ridged as another memory came flashing back, “He took them.”

“Did he do anything with them?”

She nodded, “There's a shelf, he put them there.”

Spencer moved closer to her, “Was there anything else on the shelf?”

“Yeah, a lot of stuff.” She wiped her eyes, “I asked him what they were. He told me they came from his girlfriends.”

Will and Reid exchanged looks, Reid speaking again, “Did you see anything else? Any religious symbols?”

“Yes! There were crosses all over the walls. Everywhere I looked there was a cross. And…”

Spencer stared at her, “And what?”

“He told me to pray for forgiveness from my sins.” She looked between the two men, “Is that important?”

“Do you think that there's a possibility that instead of being in a warehouse you were in an abandoned church?”

“Maybe.”

Reid pulled out his phone, “Hey Garcia.”

“Yes boy wonder? How are things going?”

“Fine. Can you take a look and see if you can find any deeds to any churches that have since been abandoned?”

“Reid, I need something to narrow this down.”

“Check over the last five years. It's not likely to have been longer than that. He's just started to escalate, which means he was probably sexually abused as a child and has a history of sexually abusing or assaulting women. So look for that too. He can't be much older than Isabelle and myself.”

“You got it. Garcia over and out.”

Reid smiled at Isabelle, “Stay with Will, I need to go find Hotch. I think we’re just about ready to give a profile.”

 

“Isn't it amazing how a person who was once a stranger, can suddenly mean the world to you?” - Anonymous

“We’re looking for a white male in his early to late thirties. Black hair, scar above his top lip.”

“It's likely he's covered in scratches on his face, arms and legs from women trying to escape.”

“Look for a van with a side door, also, he may be a trash collector. It's not likely he showers so he may be transient and sleeps in his vehicle. If you're able to, check for a rug. Since he's got no place else to go, he’ll need the rug for comfort.”

“Also look for someone who is extremely religious. He may frequently walk by places of worship but not feel as though he is clean enough to walk inside. It's likely he was sexually abused as a young child.”

“Look for someone who has a past record, he will more than likely have been reported for sexually abusing or assaulting other women.”

“We now believe that he is taking his victims to an abandoned church. Maybe one that means something to him. We have our tech analyst looking for possibilities. Thank you.”

Isabelle watched as the police and the team dismantled and went on their search. She caught Spencer’s eye and gave him a small smile and then her heart dropped. Once the case was over she wasn't going to see him again. She'd stay in Boston and he would go back to Washington. The thought made her body begin to panic. He'd become her anchor in the last two days. How was that possible? How was it possible that their connection was already that strong? She began running her fingers up and down her arms, the sting of her nails digging into her flesh forcing her to stay calm. 

The minute he was able to go back to Isabelle’s side he did, and when he did he instantly grabbed her hands, “What's wrong?”

“Anxiety attack, had to calm myself.”

“And scratching your skin is the way to do it?”

She nodded, I don't have my phone. No phone, no music, no music means I need another coping mechanism.”

“Then let's see if we can get you your phone okay?”

“Okay.” 

Taking her hand he made his way to Hotch, “When they brought Isabelle to the hospital did they happen to find her phone and a set of headphones?”

“I don't remember seeing anything, but I’ll double check with the officers and the ambulance drivers that were on the scene. Why?”

“Music is what helps her cope with her panic attacks. Without it she self harms.”

Hotch looked at the younger man and smiled, “You love her don't you?”

“Was it that obvious?”

He clapped Spencer on the back, “She's good for you.”

“Thanks I think.” He rubbed his palms against his pants, “Could you uh, not say anything to the rest of the team? I'd kinda like to finish this case and then talk to JJ and Will before Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss find out.”

“Of course.” His smile widened, “If we can't find her phone what are you going to do?”

“Get her a new one of course.”

 

“You're coming back to Washington with me and JJ and that's the end of it!”

Isabelle glared at her brother from across the room, “I am a grown woman Will! I don't need you to babysit me! I'm capable of taking care of myself! Boston is my home! It's where I'm comfortable!”

“Please Belle! Come back with us! You can stay with us until you get on your feet! We’ll find you a recording studio so you can finish your album. I want you closer. Henry has never met you, he needs to spend time with his aunt.”

He was pleading and she knew it. But she refused to give up her life in Boston. This was her home, her comfort zone. Going to Washington would mean putting together a whole new routine again. But it would also mean she'd be closer to Spencer. “No.”

“DAMMIT ISABELLE!” He instantly regretted raising his voice at her as he watched her jump and then cower in a corner, “Shit! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper but dammit Izzy, I want to be able to watch over you.”

She instantly pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face. Her hands in her fiery red hair as she processed his words. He had called her Izzy, a name he'd not used since they were kids. Mostly because she hated it, but also because that's what he called her when he was generally concerned for her safety. Hearing the door open and shut she just breathed, Will was gone. She was alone. 

“What the hell was that all about?!” JJ scolded her husband, “Jesus Will! Did you think yelling at her was going to get her to agree to move in with us?!” She shook her head, “Go apologize to her. NOW before Reid gets back and tears your head off.”

With a grumble he turned on his heels and headed back into the room, opening the door he called out to her, “Belle look, I'm really sorry.” Looking around there was no sight of her, “Isabelle?” She was gone. Tearing out of the room he yelled, “Belle is gone!” 

 

“A sister is a gift to the heart, a friend to the spirit, a golden thread to the meaning of life.” - Isadora James

She didn't know where she was going. All she cared about was getting away from Will. How could he yell at her like that? Even after what she'd gone through?! The tears were streaming down her cheeks as she walked down the sidewalk. She'd go back to the station, but not before she cleared her head. There was a park a bit up the road and it never looked all that crowded, which is precisely what she needed. Making her way to the entrance her blood ran cold as she heard a voice, a voice she hoped to never hear again. Whipping around on her heels she saw him, out in bright daylight talking to a woman. She gasped, trying to cross the road to go back to the station she hoped he didn't notice her, but it was too late, she heard footsteps behind her, racing towards her as she crossed in front of traffic, nearly getting hit by a car as she weaved between them to get away from him. She wasn't going to let him catch her again. She was going to force him to chase her to the police station. 

Reid was almost to the parking garage when he saw a flash of red hair run out in front of him. “Isabelle?” Pulling out his phone he called JJ, “Hey-”

“She's gone Reid. She and Will got into a fight. He raised his voice and when he went back to apologize she was gone.”

“She just ran out in front of my car. I'm two blocks away from the parking garage.”

“She's having him chase her back to the station!”

Hanging up his phone, he flipped the sirens on and headed in the same direction he had seen Isabelle go seconds before. Racing down the road he caught sight of her, with a man close on her tail. Wrenching the car over he put it in park and followed on foot, “FBI STOP!” He watched the man grab Isabelle by the arm, pulling her towards him, “Let her go!”

“Why? So this little slut can continue to make me want her?” He turned his head and inhaled her scent, “She's filthy and full of sin! I need to finish her!”

“SPENCER!” She yelled out between breaths, “HELP ME! YOU PROMISED!”

Spencer stepped closer, “What did she do to you?”

“She makes me want to sin!”

“So you think God asked you to do this? To take this innocent woman and kill her?”

“God asks me to do many things. He spoke to me and said that if I did the world of sin I would go to heaven.”

Spencer saw Hotch and Morgan turn the corner, with the unsubs back to them he couldn't see. Reid raised his hands, “You need to let her go.”

“No! She's the only one who got away! I need to kill her!”

“There are people that love her. Do you think God would want you to take her from the people that she loves and love her? Does God not love everyone and forgive us for our sins?”

The unsub shook his head, producing a small knife from his pocket, “I will kill her! Just as he asked me to!” 

Reid ran as he watched his arm stretch into the air, “ISABELLE!”

“SPENCER!” She screamed as she watched and tried to escape in slow motion, the knife come down from the sky and get dangerously close to her jugular before hearing gunshots and feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist. When she opened her eyes she was back in the hospital, Spencer by her side and JJ and Will at the foot of the bed, “Is he gone?”

“He is. He won't hurt you anymore.”

Turning her head towards Spencer she tried to move her arm and hissed in pain, “What happened?”

“When I got to you we fell and you took the brunt of the fall. You've got a broken collar bone.”

She nodded her head and then looked at Will, “I'm sorry for running away.”

“I shouldn't have yelled at you. Even if you were being stubborn.”

She snorted, “That's not much of an apology.”

He rolled his eyes, “Bite me.”

JJ laughed, “Alright you two. Behave.” She walked over and stood next to Reid, “Have you given any thought to Will’s offer?”

Isabelle nodded, “Yeah, I have.”

“And?”

 

*Two months later*

“I have seen the best of you and the worst of you and I chose both.” - Sarah Kay

Isabelle shot up like a rocket, skin covered in sweat, hair sticking to her forehead. The nightmare played over and over in her head like a horror movie. He was so close, he kidnapped her, and then just as he was beginning to enter her she'd wake with a start, screaming so loud she woke herself up. It was part of her PTSD the psychologist said, she had gone through a traumatic experience and this was how her subconscious tried to work through it. With a racing heart she looked around the dimly lit room, once her mind was able to catch up she began to relax. 

“You okay?”

She turned her head and nodded, “Yeah. Just another nightmare.”

He opened his arms, a sleepy smile on his face, “Come here. I'll keep you safe.”

Pulling the blankets back up towards her chin she hunkered down into his arms, her head on his chest, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being there when I wouldn't let Will. For being my anchor when I need you.”

Using a free hand he used a finger to lift her chin, “I told you I wouldn't leave you alone.”

“I know Spence, and I love you for it.” Extending her neck she chastely kissed his lips.

“I love you too.” He responded, “I've loved you since the moment I saw you at Will and JJ’s wedding.”

“You? Boy genius Spencer Reid? The man whose brain works strictly scientifically - fell in love at first sight?”

He gently tickled her ribcage, “I wouldn't say I fell in LOVE at first sight, but I knew that you meant a lot to me.”

She rolled her blue eyes, “How long do you think it'll take JJ to tell the rest of the team about us?”

“I'm pretty sure Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss have had a pool going since the night of the wedding.”

She snorted, “Who won?”

He Just smirked as he closed his eyes, “I did.”


End file.
